Mounted graphics include designs printed on substrates that can be mounted on surfaces. Mounted graphics include window graphics, which can be attached to windows, e.g., building windows, car windows, etc.
In certain applications, a window graphic displays a pattern when viewed from one side of the window, but is perceived as transparent from another side of the window. Creating a window graphic that displays an image, but also transmits light, can be accomplished by printing the image on one side of a substrate material and physically perforating the substrate material. When the perforated window graphic is attached to a window of a structure, a person inside the structure can see through the holes in the perforated substrate to the outside, thereby perceiving the window graphic as transparent.
On the other hand, a person outside the structure may see the image printed on the outside surface of the substrate of the window graphic (i.e., the material remaining after perforation), without perceiving light through the holes.
The window graphic may be physically affixed to the window surface via an adhesive. The window graphic is attached to the window surface by coating the substrate with an adhesive, and fixing the substrate to the window surface. The window graphic may also be covered with a laminate.
In conventional processes, the window graphic is installed on curved mounting surfaces via stretching. The substrate material is flexible and can be pulled and manipulated to ‘wrap’ around curved surfaces and then cut to size.
However, conventional window graphics have several problems, most notably:
1. The physically perforated “holes” in the substrate are easily filled with dust/debris, restricting light transmission and degrading the window graphic's integrity over time. Certain applications require the additional application of the lamination layer to ensure optical transmission characteristics, product durability, and weather resistance.
2. Physically perforating the substrate weakens the substrate material, thereby making it susceptible to tearing and peeling.
3. Since physical perforation is only feasible with certain materials, the substrate of the conventional window graphic is restricted to certain materials that are easily perforated, that maintain their structure and strength after perforation, that can be stretched, and that can be printed.
4. The perforations and limited substrate materials make the window graphic unsuitable for certain applications, such as under car wiper blades, or when applied to a window with a defroster.
5. The conventional window graphic is difficult to install, and is easily ruined if not installed correctly the first time (wrinkled, etc.). In addition, the image printed on the conventional window graphic is distorted when the window graphic is stretched over a non-flat mounting surface.
6. As a result of the reduced surface area of the substrate due to the holes within the substrate, a relatively strong adhesive is required to ensure a proper bond to the mounting surface. However, strong adhesives increase installation difficulty, increase risk of permanent damage to the mounting surface upon removal, and cannot be removed and re-used.
7. The conventional window graphic is either entirely transmissive to light through the holes, or entirely opaque round the holes, which limits the designs that can be displayed by the window graphic.
8. When the conventional window graphic is mounted on a tilted or curved mounting surface, the image and perforation pattern appears distorted from different viewpoints.
Therefore, current products have poor physical integrity, are restricted to a limited class of materials and applications, are difficult to install, are installed with relatively permanent adhesives, and have limited graphical capabilities. Current products do not optimize light transmission and graphic integrity based upon the window shape and angle and cannot optimize light transmission and graphic integrity based upon the individual graphic design.
In practice, current products use a single substrate; a single perforation pattern; an additional lamination layer. In addition, conventional window graphics generally must be installed by a professional; on vertical surfaces to ensure that light transmission is not impeded; and on surfaces without wiper blades or defrost wires.